Returning the Favor
by theoneandonlydannie
Summary: In which Narcissa helps Lucius and now he owes her. One-shot.


**A/N: Just something short, pointless, and possibly fluffy? **

**I dunno. **

**Btw for this fic Narcissa is sixth year and Lucius is seventh.**

** K, so I own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was just finishing up her Advanced Potions homework in the deserted Common Room when she heard the portrait door swing open. She watched as Lucius limped in and took a seat next to her. Narcissa noticed the way he carefully placed himself on the couch, almost like he was hurt. His breath was coming out in harsh pants.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

But he was already working with his shirt, trying to get it off and then tossing it to the floor. She flushed and almost looked away, but her eyes widened when she saw the burns on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked, gently running her fingers over the marred skin. He grimaced and she quickly retracted her hand.

"Slight argument with Wilkes. It may or may not have resulted in a duel."

She studied the marks that littered his chest. It was as if someone had mercilessly emptied a bag of white hot coals on him.

"This looks like dark magic."

"It is," he said hesitantly.

She glared at him.

"You were dueling with dark arts?" she asked furiously. "What were you thinking, Lucius? You're lucky it's not worse than this."

"Could you just fix it?"

She sighed and, with a wave of her wand, summoned a small container of orange paste. She dabbed some out on her fingers and began rubbing small circles across his injury as gently as possible. He cringed and shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't think any healing spell would work. These really are nasty burns."

"You should see Wilkes," he said, managing a proud smirk. She rolled her eyes despite the small smile on her face.

"How did it start?"

"He's a git, that's how. At first we were just shouting insults at each other, but then he threw the Blasting Curse."

"He's a bloody idiot," Narcissa muttered.

"I only barely blocked it. I was this close to using Crucio-"

She shot him a horrified look.

"That would have been incredibly foolish," she said coldly. The thought of him being thrown in Azkaban made her sick.

"Well I was definitely angry enough. And it's not as if I wouldn't be justified. He nearly blew me up."

"What did you do?"

"Do you remember the spell that Severus taught a few of the Slytherins?"

"You used Sectumsempra?"

"I also added a Stinging Jinx just to foul up his face. He looks better than he did before, in my opinion," he said with a chuckle. She laughed, watching as the last bit of his burns seemed to clear up.

"There," she said, brushing her hand across his now smooth torso. "How is that?"

"Perfect, thanks."

"It was no problem."

She watched him slide his shirt back over his head, her eyes traveling over his chest one last time. His solid, well-built, bare chest...

"What is it?" he asked. She looked up and met his gaze. How long had she been staring?

"Nothing," she said, fighting back a blush. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you come to me? Anyone could have done that. You probably could have even done it yourself."

"Because I was in too much pain to do it myself. And because I trust you. I needed your help and I knew that you wouldn't tell anyone," he said simply. "You may not realize this, but you saved me from being expelled."

She grinned and her eyes lit up.

"That's an excellent point. I suppose you sort of owe me now," she said complacently.

He seemed amused and slightly taken aback.

"You think so?"

"Sure. It's only fair."

He thought for a moment, scrutinizing every detail of her face. She could see him trying to work something out in his head. His eyes narrowed as though he had made a decision and he nodded.

"Alright," he said, and then he was leaning closer and placing his hand gently on the nape of her neck. Her stomach dropped and her heart started pounding. What in Merlin's name was he playing at? Not that she was complaining, but-

His lips were on hers before she could even finish her thought. She responded like it was second nature to her; like they'd kissed a million times before. Her fingers wove their way into his hair and all she could think about was him. Hogwarts could have been burning to the ground and she wouldn't have noticed.

But then he was pulling away and she still couldn't breathe. Maybe she'd forgotten how. That seemed plausible. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of grey ones burning into hers. For some reason, that grounded her. Her lungs started working again and all she could do was stare into his slate orbs like she was in some sort of trance.

"Goodnight, Narcissa," he said with a smirk. Then he was gone. She watched him walk up to his dormitory. She sat in stunned silence for a good while before realizing it was probably well after midnight by now.

She gathered her things in a dazed sort of state before heading up to bed herself. That wasn't what she'd meant by him owing her at all. She hadn't meant anything by it, really. What had made him decide to do it?

Maybe it was his sustained confidence in himself, or maybe he was simply tired and acting on pure drowsiness. After all, it was unreasonably late.

Or maybe he fancied her. She pushed that one out of her mind almost as quickly as it had entered, considering that particular idea unwise to assume. He'd never mentioned anything to her about it. But perhaps he did possess feelings for her and kept them to himself. That would have been understandable.

She sighed. She didn't know what it was. The only thing she did know was that her mind was racing and she needed sleep and was it bad if she kind of wanted to kiss him again?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm like super terrified and nervous and I hope I did them justice and good lord there's probably so much wrong with this and just ugh.**

**I'd really love it if you left a review and told me what you think.**


End file.
